dominogovernmentfandomcom-20200214-history
B.R.C.
"the War, the war, to prelude us"-DOMINO Analyst B.R.C. (Before Rebirth Century) was the age before the Initial Impact in 2020. its files were recovered and it turns out it was thanks to the efforts N.E.R.V.E. (Nation. Enemy. Resolver. of Virtuous. Entity.) the U.N.'s smaller private miitary force, that they stashed away alot of technology in the event of the coming Initial Impact. World Government with the United States in a state of Isolationism, the U.N. had to pick up the game of world peacekeeping (though arguments say that was their job in the firstplace) they created NERVE, in an attempt to ease their workload. headed by NERVE Commander Heika Takagi, in collaboration with U.N. Air Force Division Commander Shirley Langley, and to a lesser extent, former U.S now U.N. Naval Commander Drake Thompson. Conflict with U.N. N.E.R.V.E. did not like to inform the U.N. on all of its actions, and some of its deeds were questionable but necessary to save more lives then that which were lost. The NERVE COMMANDER and U.N. Air Force Commander both were usually teamed up when it came to these actions, whereas the Naval Commander, was less complient with these tactics. however, he was usually outvoted and kept quiet. he reported to the U.N. constantly and aided them access NERVE's Systems which eventually led to the Initial Impact. Anarchist Regime the Anarchist Regime was about to make a deal with some terrorists in a village, it was suggested by Commander Shirley that the village be decimated to stop any transfer of any launch codes for the nuclear weapons. Commander Drake argued that it would kill all of the civilians in the village causing massive casualties. however, it was decided by and pointed out by the NERVE Commander that, even though there would be mass casualties, there would me catostrophic casualties if the Launch codes escaped the destruction with any other method. so they went ahead with the bombing run. the mission was successful, and as planned, everyone was eliminated. especially one of the Anarchists, Zeroun Yervant. which led to the anger and rage of his fiance, Seda Kaloosh. The end of the B.R.C. Period the end of the B.R.C. Period came after Seda's Group accessed the NERVE Launch Codes Storage Center, thanks to the effort of Commander Drake lowering the security shields and firewalls to allow the U.N. Leaders to access NERVE's files. this led to a conflict involving a raid on NERVE headquarters. Resulting in the death of Commander Drake at the hands of Commander Shirley in an effort to destroy an enemy encampment in the building Commander Drake was in by an airstrike that tore the whole building up and killed Commander Drake on impact. NERVE was unable to stop the Anarchist Regime and the Nukes from firing, and soon after NERVE initiated plan ZETA and began getting people to shelters and safe-locking all technology. then the Initial Impact occurred, killing both Commander Shirley and the NERVE Commander in the explosion.